


One Man's Heaven

by roblingt



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Community: writerinadrawer, WriterInADrawer 4.01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-05
Updated: 2010-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-09 22:14:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roblingt/pseuds/roblingt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Dialogue: "I've been waiting for this."<br/>Added Element: A television show from the 20th century<br/>Word Count:  200</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man's Heaven

Owen slumped into one of the chairs pulled up in front of Jack's desk. "Only he would be twisted enough to think that a week-long total lockdown is a good excuse to have a Bing Crosby film festival."

Jack chortled. "Oh, I've been waiting for this."

"Bet you bloody have."

"Hey, I'm exposing you to the best of humanity's cultural heritage. So, it's by force when I have to."

"What you're doing is experimenting on us like fucking lab rats."

"And you would know your lab rats," Ianto murmured.

"I don't know, I think it's kind of… fun? Almost like a sleepover."

Oh, god, the newbie was nodding along with Tosh. "Sort of a team-building exercise?"

"You don't know him yet, Gwen. He's going to make us sit through cheesy old films until he finds the one that makes us go completely mental, so he can use it against us later." Owen glared over his shoulder. "Although he seems to have forgot that when we do go mental, he's in here with us. And we have guns."

"No heckling and no shooting the projectionist while the film is running." Jack swatted at Owen's head. "Down in front."

**Author's Note:**

> [And please don't make me go all uphill-both-ways-through-the-snow on your arses about whether [forcing your employees to watch cheesy movies](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mst3k) fills this prompt... ;) ]


End file.
